The Rise and Fall of the Improved Evil Ron Stoppable
by AssasinNinja
Summary: Shego grows tired of Drakken once again, and devises a plan to turn Ron into the ultimate villan. But there's no way Kim is letting that happen. Takes place before season four and So the Drama.


**Suspend the disbelief a little bit if you don't mind.**

**Read and review, and most importantly try to enjoy yourself.**

Shego was frustrated. Actually, that was putting it mildly, she was reasonably well beyond frustrated.

Once again, she found herself completely dissatisfied with the less than sinister nature of Drakken's antics. His evilness had peaked long ago, and she found herself reluctantly accompanying him back down on the ride to normalcy. At this point he was as mean as a telemarketer, and just as annoying.

"Shego, have you seen my nuclear powered pogo-stick? I have an idea for how we can use it to eliminate the world's shaving cream supply."

Shego sighed, "I think it's under the piranha filled water bed."

Things around the headquarters were getting pretty ridiculous. They had been that way for months. She needed something knew, she needed something fresh, she needed a change from Drakken.

"I can't find it!" Drakken shouted to her.

She sighed again, louder this time, "That's the electric eel water bed, I said the piranha water bed!"

Yes, she desperately needed a change.

"Found it!" Drakken shouted in a sing-song voice as he skipped over to where Shego was sitting, "Now listen closely, and I'll explain my plan!"

Drakken began monologuing, and Shego zoned him out. Lately, his plans had lacked the logic and intelligence of a four year old's bed time story.

She needed a new boss, someone with brains, someone with gusto, someone like-

"Ron Stoppable." She said aloud.

"What?" Drakken asked, confused.

"Nothing." Shego said quickly, "Nothing at all."

Drakken continued his external monologuing as Shego returned to her internal one. Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible's less than useless sidekick had very recently absorbed Drakken's evil, and proven himself quite a worthy adversary to all the good in the world.

He had even nearly beaten Kim Possible herself, and might have actually done so if not for the timely intervention of a good-doing Drakken.

Now maybe if she could make Ron evil without a way of reverting him back to normal, she could finally be in a position where she was working for a truly sinister mastermind once more.

"And so once they shaving cream is evaporated, we simply-"

"Wait a second Dr. D, I have a better idea." Shego said to her employer, smiling with the evil charm that Drakken had so lacked in the past few months.

"Oh? And when did I start taking advice from you?" He said, tilting his chin up and crossing his arms in the most smug way possible.

"How about now? Because I have an ingenious idea that I'm sure you'll want to hear." Shego said with just the right amount of confidence to peak Drakken's interest.

"Hmm... I'm listening." He said with a bit of feigned apathy.

"What if we make a chip that can turn people evil!" Shego queried.

Drakken smiled, "Like a pringle?"

Shego had to make a conscious effort not to slap herself in the face, "No... like a computer chip."

Drakken stared at her, confused.

"What?" She asked.

"How would we get them to eat a computer chip?"

This time it took even more effort for her not to face-palm, "No they wouldn't need to eat the chip, we would put it inside their brain, and it would turn them evil."

Drakken nodded slowly, at least pretending to understand Shego's plan, "For what purpose?"

Shego stood up and walked over to the not-so-good doctor, "Imagine if you will, the ability to turn anyone into your evil minion!"

"I'm imagining."

"You'd be unstoppable! You could have the world's smartest, the world's strongest, all of them crawling at your feet, begging for a chance to serve you in the most diabolical of ways!"

A rather sinister smile stretched its way across Drakken's face, "I'm all for it! We'll start the production at once!"

Shego beamed, she had quite easily gotten what she wanted, "Good idea! But why don't you let me handle the production of the chips, while you figure out what to do with humanity once we have them enslaved?"

Drakken nodded vigorously, "Another great idea, Shego! Why waste my time with boring construction when I can use my dazzlingly evil intellect to formulate the results of our sinister enterprise!"

"Whatever." Shego said.

"Alright! Go forth Shego, and build me my chips!"

"Roger that." She said with a mock salute.

Shego left the main room of Drakken's cliff-top headquarters and made her way to the engineering garage on the bottom floor.

In the center of the garage, three henchman were sharing a box of donuts.

"Alright boys, time to get to work!" She shouted, startling them.

"What are we _working_ on?" One of them asked.

"Something that Drakken has neither the time nor the inclination to fabricate. A weapon of my own personal design." Shego explained.

"Well what is it?"

"A computer chip that turns someone absolutely evil."

The three henchman shrugged and got to work.

"Another thing boys, let's keep the exact details of this work between us."

"Why is that?" An annoyingly curious henchman asked.

"Well... because I don't want to stress Doctor D. out with too much unneeded information. If he asks how the project is going, just tell him things are working fine." Shego said, "And if he mentions anything about making multiple chips, just nod your head and smile."

"Because for now," She turned to leave the room, "We're making just one."

* * *

**2 weeks later.**

The helicopter blades spun rapidly, roaring and blowing Shego's hair in front of her face.

"How am I suppose to make the shot with my hair blocking my view?" She asked no one in particular, "Can you stabilize the chopper or something?"

The pilot's voice cracked over the intercom, "I'll do my best."

After about a minute or two, the helicopter steadied enough for Shego's hair to stay mostly out of the way. Slowly, Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible came into view.

Her mission was simple and easy, inject Stoppable with the chip while he walked home from school.

Worst case scenario, the chip didn't work and the only thing wasted was 2 weeks of labor and a few thousand dollars in helicopter fuel.

If it meant finding a worth replacement for her negligibly evil boss, Shego decided it was worth the risk.

"Prepping to fire." Shego said, taking the safety off her converted tranquilizer rifle.

She was far away enough to avoid detection by Team Possible, but not so distant that the curvature of the earth came into the calculation of her shot. She still had plenty to consider though, even though the gun wouldn't fire quick enough to be lethal, if she did miss, she wouldn't get another chance for at least two more weeks. And by then, Drakken might catch on to her plan, or at least get bored of the evil chip idea and move on to another lame-brained scheme.

She closed her left eye, and focused on the tiny Ron Stoppable in her scope.

Then she fired.

* * *

"Ouch!" Ron Stoppable felt something small and hard hit him in the back of the head, then he toppled over and fell to the ground.

"Ron!" His best friend shouted, hurrying him and kneeling beside him on the ground.

He pulled himself into what was almost a sitting position and rubbed the back of his head, "Ow."

He pulled his fingers away and noticed they were slightly coated with fresh blood.

"What happened?" He asked the guiding force in his life.

Kim Possible bit on her lower lip, "I'm not sure, let me look at your wound."

Ron bowed his head and Kim moved closer to examine it. There was a slight laceration on the upper part of the back of his head, and although it was deep, it was also very thin and probably would heal within a few days.

"It's hard to tell what happen, but I'd have to guess that somehow you were hit by a rock in the head." Kim surmised.

"Aw man, someone threw a rock at me?" Ron whined.

"Don't jump to conclusions," Kim said, "Maybe it got ran over by a lawn mower or something."

Ron pouted and dropped his chin into his hands, "That seems pretty unlikely to me."

Kim rubbed his hair, "Don't worry about it, Ron. You want to come over and watch a movie?"

Ron was fully ready to answer with a positive when he suddenly found himself stifling a yawn, "Gee, I dunno K.P. I'm feeling a little drowsy."

"Well that's not good!" Kim moved closer to Ron's face, "You could have a concussion!"

"No I don't!" Ron insisted, "I'm just feeling a little sleepy. That's all."

Kim pulled a pen light from her backpack and shined it into Ron's eyes. His pupils dilated normally, "Well you don't seem to have a concussion."

"I promise I'm good Kim! I'll just head home and take a nap."

Kim stood up and helped him to his feet, "Okay, but call me when you wake up."

"I will," Ron said smiling, "Thanks for worrying about me, K.P."

"It's no big, Ron." She smiled back, "Enjoy your nap!"

The childhood friends parted ways and headed to their respective homes.

* * *

Shego stared into Ron's bedroom from a nearby hill, her hi-tech binoculars analyzed his heart rate and bodily temperature quite accurately even from so great a distance.

"No change so far." She said to herself.

She had been keeping tabs on the young Stoppable for around seven hours, but he had done nothing but sleep since she fired the shot.

She was a little disappointed, but was doing a good job remaining optimistic. After all, good evil took time to brew. No self respecting psychopath was sinister from birth, right?

She sighed and took her eyes off her target, dropping her head into the soft grass and resting for a bit.

"Oh please turn evil soon." She muttered into the ground.

* * *

The next morning, Ron Stoppable woke up with a funny feeling in his chest. It was as if something was missing. Something heavy, something useless. He felt light, and free.

He heard Rufus yawning from his cage.

"You awake buddy?" Ron asked his naked mole rat.

His little friend squeaked a reply.

"Good... I need to get out and do something."

Rufus squeaked in a questioning way.

"I don't know what... but I have to do something."

Ron jumped out of his bed and walked over to his closet. Looking at his normal outfit made him feel strange, almost sick, so he ignored it and donned a black hoodie and some khakis.

Then he picked his cell phone up off his dresser and stared at the 17 missed calls from the other half of Team Possible.

But for some reason, he just didn't care.

* * *

Ron sat alone in a small diner. He was sliding a fork around in a plate of untouched french fries.

Something didn't feel right, but he couldn't quite place it.

The bell on the door rang, signaling that someone had entered the diner. Ron heard it, but didn't take his attention away from his plate. At least not until he heard the cocking of a loaded gun.

"Put all the money in his bag." A deep muffled voice commanded.

Ron slowly looked up from his plate and saw an armed gunman holding a burlap sack at the old lady running the cash register. He looked around, and saw that he and Rufus were the only two people in the restaurant. The gunman hadn't even seemed to have noticed them.

So, knowing that with his training from Kim and the element of surprise on hand, Ron could easily best the would-be robber, he made his way towards the register.

He walked silently, his footsteps growing smaller and slower as he approached the masked man. When he finally made it within striking distance, he sent a paralyzing chop to the side of the man's neck.

The gunman fell to the ground, smacking his head and dropping the heavy gun on the counter.

Ron nonchalantly bent over, retrieving from the unconscious man's fingers the sack full of money. As he stood up and prepared to hand the sack back over to the catatonic cashier, he noticed the black metal of the gun, and how strangely beautiful it looked.

Almost instinctively, he reached for it. It seemed to belong in his hand, and almost naturally, he held it up toward the cashier.

"Why don't you finish what you started?" He asked, his once buoyant voice turned hard and cold.

* * *

Kim Possible was sitting on her sofa watching television. She had spent most of the day at home, switching her attention between the T.V. and her cellphone, hoping that Ron would reply to her many calls and messages, but so far he hadn't.

She had actually gone to his house earlier in the day, but even his mom didn't know where he had gone.

She was worried about her closest friend, but didn't want to bug him if we wanted to be alone. She assumed he was simply distraught about the whole rock-thrown-at-his-head thing, and simply needed some time to vent.

After all, what other reason would he have for almost completely disappearing?

She yawned and grabbed the remote, planning on shutting off the T.V. and going to sleep, when suddenly her kimmunicator beeped.

"What's the sitch?"

Wade's image quickly took over the communicator's screen. His face bore a worried look.

"Wade?" Kim asked, suspicious.

"Have you seen the news yet?"

"What news?" Kim asked.

"Change it to channel five." Wade replied quickly.

Kim did as she was told, and was surprised to find herself watching a report on a local diner robbery. The reporters explained how the surveillance footage was too grainy and low-resolution to identify the perpetrator with, but he appeared to be a man with blonde hair. The funny thing about the robbery was that the man who got away with the money actually stopped another man from robbing the store, only to grab his gun and finish the job himself.

"What am I watching this for, Wade?"

Wade brought up a zoomed in version of the footage on the communicator, "Watch the perp's back pocket."

Kim squinted as the footage rolled. Something flesh colored and small popped it's head out of the gunman's back pocket, then slipped back inside.

"Was that... Rufus?" Kim asked, her voice thick with worry.

"I'm not absolutely certain. But I think you'd better go find Ron." Wade said.

"Alright, with that tracking chip it shouldn't be too difficult."

Usually Wade was reluctant about admitting to the usefulness of Ron's discreetly installed tracking chip, but this time he just nodded before ending the call.

Kim changed out of her pajamas and into less comfortable clothing. She took one final look at the television before sneaking out of her house.

If it really was Ron in the video, he had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Ron was currently walking down the streets of nigh-time Middleton, Rufus freaking out in his back pocket. He had kept the gun and the money, and was hiding both inside of his black hoodie.

"I know Rufus, but I couldn't help it." Ron said without humor, "It was like I was compelled to do evil."

"That sounds good enough for me!" A familiar female voice called from somewhere unseen.

"Shego?" Ron asked, quickly drawing the gun and holding it with the technique of a skilled assassin.

"Don't freak out Ronald, I'm here to offer you my assistance." Shego seemed to appear from nowhere, her hands held up in surrender.

"What are you saying?" Ron asked, holding the handgun steadily.

"Well you're clearly evil again!" Shego began, "And honestly I've gotten a little fed up with Drakken, I'm seeking new employment, and you fit the bill!"

Ron looked at her skeptically, and took the safety off the gun.

"Whoa! Ron! Wait a second!"

"Why should I trust you?" Ron said, squeezing the trigger ever so gently.

"Don't you remember when you were evil before? I served you pretty well back then, didn't I?"

Ron raised an eyebrow, she did have a point. He released his finger, "Go on."

"I can get you the lair, the manpower, the resources. You just have to pay me and come up with actually _evil_ evil schemes." Shego said.

Rufus began to protest vociferously from his spot in Ron's back pocket. Ron carefully put away his gun and looked up at Shego, a frown on his face.

"He can come to if he wants." She said, pointing toward the naked mole rat.

Ron shook his head sadly and pulled Rufus from his pocket, "No. He stays."

He carefully put Rufus on the ground.

"Take care of Kim, buddy." Ron said, effectively shedding his last attachment to the world of good.

Rufus tried crawling back up Ron's pants, but the boy shot his pet a glare that would've stopped a stampeding rhino cold in it's tracks. He retreated, and looked up at his oldest friend with true sadness in his animal eyes.

"Goodbye Rufus." Ron said, turning to Shego and giving a nod, "I'm ready."

Shego smirked and a hovercraft quickly descended from the sky.

The two villans hopped in and left a heartbroken Rufus standing alone in the dust.

"Ron wait!" Kim shouted as she sprinted into view. From his spot aboard the hovercraft Ron stared at her, his eyes hollow and void.

"Sorry Kimmy!" Shego shouted as the craft flew into the night sky, her voice growing quieter the higher they climbed, "You'll just have to find a new distraction!"

In only a few seconds the hovercraft was completely out of sight.

Kim possible dropped to the ground in defeat as Rufus scurried up beside her.

He chattered on in his heartbroken mole-rat speak, but despite the squeaks and gurgles, Kim could understand him perfectly.

"Don't worry, Rufus." She told him, "We'll get him back. We always do."

* * *

Ron sat at one end of the hovercraft, staring coldly at Shego.

She kept taking her eyes off of the controls to look back at him, hoping he'd explain his piercing gaze, but he didn't.

"What?" She asked him, having lost her patience.

"I'm not a distraction."

Shego scoffed, "Well not anymore you aren't."

Ron's eyes grew colder, "I never _was."_

"Face it kid, you were only there to draw the bad guys' attention and _fire_ away from Miss. Possible." Shego said with a smirk, "She used you."

Shego heard an earsplitting noise as a gust of wind blew past the side of her head, taking several strands of her long hair with it.

"Shut up." Ron said, holding the smoking gun right at Shego's head. She hadn't even seen him draw it.

Her eyes went wide, and she shut her gaping mouth. Her opinion hadn't changed, as a morally just crime-fighter, Ron was little more than an annoyance. But as a villan, he was someone to be feared.

And one thing was certain, she wouldn't be talking again for some time.

* * *

**3 weeks later.**

Ron Stoppable stood before an iron door with a small glass window it. He was dressed in the clothing of the former Dr. Drakken. The long blue lab coat was shortened considerably, but the black gloves and boots remained untouched.

He was standing in an all red room, looking through the small glass window at the former Dr. Drakken.

"I want to thank you, you know." Ron said in his cold steel voice, "For the lair, the clothes, Shego, everything."

Drakken just stood there, his face twisted into an expression of utter humiliation and defeat.

"The name, too." Ron said, "It's a lot easier to make a mark on this world with your villan credentials already established."

Drakken's blue eye-lid twitched ever so slightly.

"And don't worry." Ron smiled, "I'm doing a lot more with _your _name than you ever did."

Drakken's frown grew so large it was almost comical, but Ron spared little time for humor nowadays. He was running an evil empire after all, and doing a fine job at that.

"Until next time, Doctor." Ron said, leaving the red room and re-entering his lair.

In only three weeks, Ron had turned the world on its head. He had completely revitalized Drakken's fledgling industry and turned it into a respected and feared organization in control of some of the world's most diabolical aspects.

He had begun two wars in a span of two weeks, and by the third he had made enough money to buy almost every country in the European Union.

Yet it wasn't enough. For all his evil acts and sinister successes, Ron still felt empty inside.

"Ron?" Shego asked from her seat in front of a giant monitor.

Ron said nothing, but walked up to her.

"There's something happening on security camera seven."

He peered over her shoulder at the screen, specifically the fraction of it that represented the live feed from security camera seven. A small bird appeared to be flying across the screen but about halfway through it would stop and magically reappear back where it started, only to once again try and make the journey across the screen. It only had to happen twice for Ron to realize what was going on.

"It's Possible. She's remotely programmed the camera to loop a recording, but hadn't realized the bird was flying through when she did it."

"Are you sure?" Shego asked, her voice a bit skeptical.

"Positive." Ron said.

Wade had changed the frequency of the Kimmunicator to avoid tracking, but Ron recognized his handiwork when he saw it. Whatever machine Kim had used to loop the security feed, the adolescent genius had surely supplied her with it.

"I'll handle it. I need you to leave." Ron shut off the large monitor.

"What?" Shego asked, completely shocked, "You're going to take on Kim Possible without me?"

"She's given me almost a month to plan for her arrival... I think I can handle it." Ron said, "Besides, I need you to take Dr. Drakken and go to a base I've set up in the ice-caps. I'm awaiting a shipment there and I need you to oversee it."

Shego nodded reluctantly, "But why take Drakken with me?"

"This headquarters has outlived its uses..." Ron began coldly, "And I plan on blowing it up with Kim Possible inside. All the henchman have been evacuated, and I'd rather keep Drakken alive in case I ever need someone to spend some time in prison for me or help me fake my death. After all, as far as the world knows, Drakken has been the one behind our recent schemes, not Ron Stoppable."

Shego smiled, "You sure are an evil genius."

"You'll find a ship fueled and ready for take off in the south east hanger, I suggest you hurry."

"But what about you?" Shego asked.

"I've got it covered, now leave before Possible gets inside."

Shego threw Ron a mock salute that meant a little more than it ever had with Drakken and hurried to her former boss's holding cell.

To say she was happy with her decision to turn him evil was an understatement. Whatever the chip had done to him, it left none of the annoyingly dramatic energy that Ron possessed when he had switched attitudes with Drakken. He was like a well-oiled evil machine, and was twice as affective as he had been before Kim Possible returned him and Drakken to normal.

She smiled thinking about it before grabbing her disgruntled ex-employer from his high-security cell, and dragging him against his will to the primed ship waiting for them in the hangar.

* * *

Kim Possible climbed carefully through the ventilation ducts, her mind racing with thoughts and conflicts.

She and Wade had been carefully tracking Ron's actions over the past month, and had both gathered quite a bit of information.

On Kim's part she had discovered that Ron had spent Drakken's resources and men on several conflict starting operations in high-risk areas of the world, creating skirmishes and ultimately wars in third world countries. He had made a fortune in land selling weapons to the rag-tag militia groups fighting on both sides of the battle, and had then used that land to harvest oil, diamonds, and many other natural resources only to sell them to an unknowing U.S. Government.

It was intelligently earned capital, but Kim knew it was blood money.

Wade on the other hand had done a lot of digging in the internal workings of Drakken's evildoings, and had found out that weeks before Ron's _abduction_ by Shego, work had begun on a computer chip that reversed one's moral's compass and turned them into a sociopath with a malevolent twist.

After two and a half weeks he had found a way to reverse the chip, and would be able to destroy the one that was most likely inside Ron if Kim could simply get the Kimmunicator close enough to the evil genius.

So a day and a half ago she had followed Ron's tracking device to his lair in the mountains of Germany, and was currently making her way inside.

Yet she was nervous.

After all, how on earth could things go back to normal after she stopped Ron? Last time things had been different, she had managed to prevent him from doing anything permanently destructive, but this time Ron had committed irreversible crimes.

And could she just sit back and watch her best friend rot in jail?

There was a sour feeling in Kim's stomach that just wouldn't go away.

"Alright Kim." Wade said, "According to the tracking device, Ron should be right underneath you."

"Thanks Wade." Kim said, doing her best to mask her emotional turmoil.

As she prepared to pull a lazer pen from her pack, a cold voice called from beneath her.

"Kimberly." It beckoned.

Suddenly the bottom of the duct gave out, and Kim came crashing down the large distance between the ceiling and the floor.

"Dropping in?" The voice asked without humor.

A dazed Kim Possible looked up to see her former teammate dressed in the duds of Dr. Drakken. His face was cold and lifeless looking.

He lifted her up carefully and dragged her over to a support column. Her vision was swimming from the fall, and she was in too bad of a state to fight back as he tied her around the pole.

"You're far too predictable." Ron said.

Something wasn't right. His voice wasn't like before. It was darker, less cartoon villan and more real life evil. She kind of liked it.

"Nothing to say, Kimberly?" Ron asked, walking away from the column and to a nearby computer, "You're just in time for my big show."

Kim finally managed to form words, "Ron... please let me help you."

Ron pressed a few buttons on the keyboard then looked up at the screen. A small smile formed on his face. It then fell, and he turned and slowly walked back over to Kim.

"I don't need help, Kimberly. I've lost all my inhibitions. I'm free in ways I've never been before."

He moved closer to Kim until he was mere inches from her. Then he cocked his head to the side and flashed her a sinister smile.

"I've always found you so attractive, Kimberly." He said, placing one hand on her jawbone and moving in for a kiss.

She trembled as his lips pressed firmly against hers, and her mind was flooded with completely new thoughts. He pleaded gently with his tongue, politely begging for entrance, but she was too shocked to move and he was denied entrance by a frozen shut mouth. He scoffed softly and pulled away.

"You're without a doubt the most perfect creature in existence." Ron said coldly, "It's a shame I have to kill you."

Kim's eyes widened, "Ron wait!"

"What on earth could you have to say that would slow me down?" Ron said, walking back over to the computer and pressing more buttons.

"Please Ron! This isn't you! You're good at heart! You're my best friend!" Kim said, her eyes beginning to tear up, "I love you."

Ron's body went stiff for a moment, but then he continued to type, "Lies."

"No!"

"Yes!" Ron shouted, turning around with incredible speed and intensity. He was furious, "I was nothing more than a distraction for you! Something to take the eyes of the bad guys off of you!"

Her tears were really flowing now, "No! No, Ron I swear! You were never a sidekick to me, you were my partner! I want you to be my partner again, please! I really do love-"

"Shut up!" Ron screamed, pressing another button and causing the walls of the headquarters to shake.

Kim looked around in fear as the lair began to crumble around them. Suddenly a large chunk of ceiling fell from above, hitting her on the head and knocking her out cold.

Ron scoffed and started to walk away, "Good riddance."

But then a familiar beeping sound came from Kim's pack.

"Kim? Are you there? I've managed to hack into Ron's computer chip, it should burn out in seven minutes!"

Ron frowned, so he wasn't actually evil after all. It was just like the last time, and now he only had seven more minutes.

He hadn't planned for this, there was nothing preventing him from returning to his weak and morally just _old_ self.

His frown deepened. For all extents and purposes, Evil Ron had six and a half minutes to live. How would he die? As the villan who destroyed himself and Kim Possible in the chaotic explosion of his own headquarters? So be it.

But then he saw Kim tied up, defenseless, heading rapidly toward her last moments on this earth, and he felt something he had not felt in a long time.

It was like a great weight had fallen on his chest.

* * *

The former headquarters of the new Dr. Drakken exploded, sending debris scattering across the mountains.

Ron Stoppable took shelter behind a rock, holding an unconscious Kim close to his body. When the shrapnel stopped flying and the smoke cleared, he set her down gently in the snow. Realizing how cold she looked, he took off Drakken's coat and wrapped it around her.

Once again, Wade's voice came from her Kimmunicator.

"Kim, are you there? The chip should only last another thirty seconds. Kim?"

Ron frowned.

"Kimberly," He began, "I love you too. I always have. I hate myself for trying to kill you. I don't know if it's the fact that the chip is burning out, or that you actually have some sort of an invincible affect on me, but I can't stop loving you. I won't."

"Ten seconds Kim!" Wade shouted.

"Kim? I'm scared." Ron said, his eyes watering.

Five seconds!"

"What happens next?" Ron screamed as the chip shorted out inside his head, and the world went black.

* * *

Kim Possible awoke in the cold open air, clinging to all the warmth whatever she was wrapped in offered her.

She opened her eyes, and realized she was somewhere amongst the mountains, no longer tied up in Ron's evil sanctuary.

She sat up with a jolt.

"Ron?" She called, looking around frantically she quickly located him beside her, lying in the snow in his Team Possible uniform.

She smiled slightly, he had been wearing it under Drakken's clothes.

She stood up, and realized that she was the one now wearing the evil Doctor's clothing. And there was something in the pocket.

She reached in and pulled out a small electronic PDA.

It turned on with a click, and a blue screen lit up with the words, 'GOOD DEEDS TO NOT DO'.

Curious, she found herself scanning through the contents of the PDA, and was shocked by what she saw.

Ron had been working on something far more evil than his recent schemes. He had spent time and energy finding cures for diseases, cancer and diabetes to name two, as well as effective solutions for world hunger, blue-prints for machines that would bring about an age of peace and countless other benevolent enterprises.

He had done all these things with the intention of keeping them secret, so that they could never be used to make the world a better place.

Kim laughed, because now she new there was a way to exonerate Ron. His war crimes would continue to be blamed on Drakken even if the evil Doctor denied doing them, because with all the problems Ron had solved in the name of keeping problems from being solved, he would easily win a nobel peace prize. And who would trust Drakken over a nobel prize winner?

"ouch." A quiet voice whispered.

Kim looked down at Ron, who was stirring.

"Kim?" He asked, his voice recognizably goofy once more, "Where are we?"

"On a mountain." She said truthfully.

"How did we get here?"

"I'm not sure." Kim said, not knowing how she and Ron had both safely left his collapsing lair... unless. Kim looked around and noticed a camera stuck in a nearby rock.

"Wade?" Kim asked, taking the Kimmunicator from her pack.

"Where have you been! Is Ron back?" He shouted.

"Unconscious. And yes." She said, blushing, "Can you do me a favor?"

She looked down at Ron, who was rubbing his tender head. She looked back toward the camera and turned the Kimmunicator to face it.

"Can you download any information from that camera?"

"Sure." Wade said quickly. He typed something into his computer, "That camera only stores 10 minutes of footage at a time, but I can access the previous ten."

"Just show me how Ron and I got here." She said politely.

"That I can do." Wade quickly scanned through the footage and found where Kim and Ron entered the frame, "Here you go."

The screen on the Kimmunicator changed to the security camera's footage, and Kim watched Evil Ron's final moments. A tear formed in her eye.

"Thanks Wade." She said, wiping it away, "We'll see you later."

She turned to Ron, who was staring at her in shock, "Kim?"

"Yes?" She asked nervously.

"I don't remember anything after going to sleep after I got hit in the head."

She laughed, "That was three weeks ago!"

Ron started to freak out, "What happened?"

"It's a long story." Kim said, "But I think we can save it for the trip home. You have a certain naked mole rat awaiting your safe return."

"Rufus!" Ron shouted, "Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Kim said. She looked hard at Ron, and he was clearly back to his normal self, "He's fine."

"Are you okay, Kim?" Ron asked, "Your eyes are shimmering."

She smiled at him, "Yep. I'm okay."

Ron stood up carefully, but Kim was still staring at him, "Kim are you sur-"

Before he could finish asking, she silenced him with a kiss.

He stood there for a few moments, awkwardly wondering what had happened. But Kim didn't stop kissing him, so he resigned himself to kissing back.

To say he enjoyed it was an understatement.


End file.
